Maybe
by jimihendrix
Summary: One-shot. An unfortunate event brings out courage, and compassion from a snake; forcing her to feel. The young lioness has had her bravery stripped from her and discovers help in an unlikely place.


Number 12 Grimmauld place had never seen so much happiness. So much life.

Narcissa surveyed the extensive decorations for her grand-nephews fifth birthday with a begrudging admiration. The use of tinsel and streamers managed to avoid looking tacky. She thought to herself how there had never been such an outrageously joyous party here before. Of course, being the involved Godfather he is, Mr. Potter insisted on hosting his godson's birthday. Andromeda agreed and spent weeks convincing her little sister to attend; so here she is.

She avoided the probing eyes of the other party-goers as she roamed the house remembering her childhood days spent in these halls. Settling into one of the plush armchairs situated around her favourite room, the library, Narcissa picked up the nearest book and read while she waited for her sister to drag her off to the party. It was a strange novel about some poor boy stuck in the middle of the ocean with a tiger. The creases in the spine, and the dog-eared pages told her it was a well-loved story that she found quite easy to fall into.

* * *

"Please don't Ron, it's Teddy's birthday"

Hermione's voice came out in a tired, pleading whisper. She wrangled her arm from his grasp, marched through the kitchen and out into the hallway to find sanctuary anywhere but in the same room as Ronald _Bloody_ Weasley.

With her mind thoroughly distracted by the red-headed brute, her feet take her on a familiar path to the second floor and into the guaranteed solitude of the extensive Black Family' library.

Mumbling to herself she marched through the open doors and before she could dump herself on her favourite chair in the bay window she felt a warm hand against her shoulder stop her mid-step.

"AAARGH!"

Hermione's hand clamps over her mouth to stifle her scream and her eyes widen with surprised recognition.

"Oh Merlin! I am so sorry Mrs Malfoy I didn't realise you were in here"

Hermione assumed the Ice Queens hand would feel as cold as her stare, but it was quite the opposite. Narcissa pulls her hand back and regretfully breaks the trance she placed herself in by halting the young witch. The warmth that radiated through her palm at the slight touch was spreading up her arm and through to the rest of her body. She answered rather breathlessly with an easy smile.

"No matter, I'm sure a similar reaction can be expected from the rest of the house guests anyway"

Hermione looked at Narcissa; truly looked at her in that moment. She sounded tired. The sun shone just-so over her golden tresses. Her eyes are of the brightest blue she had ever seen. Her skin looked smooth and ridiculously flawless. Beautiful. That is the only way to describe her. Hermione's breath hitched in her throat as Narcissa quietly went back to her reading. When she looked closer she noticed the book in Lady Malfoy's hand was her favourite way to waste time.

"You know Mrs. Malfoy I - "

Narcissa held her hand up again

"Please Miss Granger, call me Narcissa, the Malfoy name will not be mine soon enough and I rather do enjoy my own name more so"

"- Ok...Narcissa -" she repeated hesitantly " - If that is the case then you must call me Hermione. Anyway, I'm glad you came"

Hermione smiled warmly into those bright blue eyes, she didn't bother correcting the witch on her married name. She found a place to sit in the love seat beside Narcissa and plonked herself unceremoniously into a heap of exhaustion. Glancing sideways at the younger witch Narcissa couldn't help but smile at the haphazardness of Hermione.

From her soft brown curls falling aimlessly about her face, to the caramel glow of sun kissed skin. Her eyes glistened slightly with the curiosities of the world. She is exceptionally beautiful. It's hard to think this gorgeous young woman is the same age as her little boy; she seems older and she's definitely more mature. As Narcissa tore her eyes away from Hermione's face she noticed the shimmer of a glamour charm around the little witches' neck. Knowing better than to pry, she went back to her reading with a slight frown.

* * *

The soft shuffling of someone approaching the library didn't register with the two occupants. Both Brainiac's were too engrossed in their stories to pay any heed to the inquisitive look taking over Andromeda. Before interrupting the atmosphere Andromeda took a moment to watch her little sister and Miss Granger read peacefully. They were incredibly similar. Both women are very intelligent beyond their years, married to idiots, attractive, and they were fierce. The loud stomping footsteps dragged her mind from her musings and announced the arrival of an irate Ronald Weasley. He barged into the library, not seeing Andromeda or Narcissa, and marched up to Hermione grabbing her shoulder.

"OY! Been looking for you every bloody where! Party's 'bout ta start. Let's get down there before people start thinking I can't control my wife - the way you walked out of the fireplace, ignoring me"

He shook his head in disbelief, but Hermione remained still. Her eyes glazed over with defiance and she continued to stare at her book not reading anything in particular. Nobody noticed Narcissa wrap her pale fingers around her wand when she saw the way Hermione winced in pain. Ron shook Hermione when he became frustrated with her resistance. He raised his hand in a motion to hit her but before he made contact his body flew to the other side of the room where he landed with an unimpressive 'oomph'. Narcissa was standing in front of Hermione, wand raised and aimed at the sad form of Ronald Weasley. Having been abused too many times by her own husband she'd be damned if she let it happen to this beautiful witch, especially after she did _nothing_ to save her from her crazed sister in her own home. From the doorway another wand was aimed precariously at the red-headed heap on the floor. The two sisters shared a moment of absolution when their eyes met briefly. Andromeda saw a fire behind those blue eyes she hadn't seen in decades and she realised she would help hide the body if her little 'Cissy so decided.

The sound of people rushing up the stairs could be heard. Hermione didn't pay too much attention she was focused on her beautiful blonde saviour. With a shaking hand she pulled Narcissa back and gazed into those bright blue eyes with all the gratitude she could muster. Narcissa almost didn't catch her falling form. In one swift movement she scooped the crying Hermione in her arms and into the love seat she was perched on earlier.

Harry, Ginny, and Mrs. Weasley rushed the room, followed closely by Mr. Weasley; wands drawn, ready to fight - old habits die hard. Harry surveyed the room taking note of his sister crying into the arms of Narcissa Malfoy. His confusion settled once he saw the unconscious heap of Ron on the floor against the bookshelf. Stowing his wand in his back pocket Harry relaxed and went to Hermione's side.

"Are you ok Hermione? Did he hit you again?"

Narcissa's incredulous stare pierced through Harry's skull, before she could stop herself she surprised everyone when she shouted at his face.

"YOU MEAN HE'S DONE THIS BEFORE!"

Everybody flinched at Narcissa's raised voice. Her anger was palpable. Those bright blue eyes widened before turning a stormy grey. She had to catch her breath to stop from shouting again. Her voice softened, and her strong arms gripped the young witch tighter when she addressed the room.

"I apologise for shouting at you Mr. Potter. I was just surprised that you knew this sorry excuse for a man abused his wife"

Harry's face flushed with embarrassment. Of course he knew, how could he not. He was in denial about the situation; but he knew. He never asked 'til now, but he knew. He noticed the way Hermione flinched whenever Ron moved near her. He saw the slightly swollen cheek when they met for dinner once, and her glamour charms weren't quite enough. He selfishly thought that if he brought it up it would jeopardise his relationship with both of them. He also couldn't believe the once strong woman would take such nonsense from anyone – perhaps love is blind.

"Mrs. Malfoy –"

"- Narcissa, please. Call me Narcissa."

"Ok, Narcissa. I had a suspicion, I'm not sure why I'm discussing this with you, but yes I knew"

Harry took Hermione's hand and pulled her up into a tight hug. Narcissa immediately noticed the absence of her warmth. Rubbing soothing circles on her back he whispered into her ear.

"It's ok 'Mione, I won't let him do this again. Do you want to tell me what's been going on?"

Hermione shook her head against his shoulder. Her wild curls waving in his face. Harry's deep green eyes looked to Narcissa's bright blue. Neither saw the Weasley matriarch pick her son up by his ear and re-enervate him. Her face was burning with fury.

"Urgh! Geroff me Mum!"

Ronald's efforts to get out of Mrs. Weasley's firm grip proved futile. With one hand she held him in place and the other trained her wand between his eyes. Her voice was tense with barely restrained anger.

"Listen to me Ronald Weasley, because I will only say this once. I don't give a flying Hippogriff if you are my son. I will _destroy_ you if you harm a single hair on Hermione's head ever again. You are an embarrassment to this family"

Dropping him where she stood Molly Weasley turned and left the room before she did something drastic. Everybody stood gaping and watched Ron turn the deepest shade of red. Arthur Weasley looked at his son with disgust before following his wife. With tears in her eyes Ginny walked over to her brother and slapped him with all her strength. His head snapped satisfyingly to the side.

"How dare you Ron. How _dare_ you treat her this way – all she's _ever_ done is love, and care about you. You disgust me -"

She pivoted on the spot and pointed a threatening finger at her husband.

"- As for you Harry James Potter, Do NOT talk to me until you can give me a DAMN GOOD reason why you did _absolutely nothing_ about this when you first had your suspicions," Her voice softened dramatically when she turned to her friend "and Hermione sweetie, please don't ever think you can't come to any of us for help"

Harry hung his head as his wife followed her parents in a whoosh of red hair.

The quiet voice of Andromeda broke the awkward silence. She drew herself to her full height. Despite marrying a muggle, she still held on to her elite upbringing. Approaching Ron she adopted her mothers' scorn.

"Mr. Weasley, I think it might be best if you left"

Ron looked up at the proud Black sister, eyeing the wand in her hand nervously before stepping toward her with renewed courage.

"No offence _Mrs Tonks_ but it's not really your place to ask me to leave my best-mates house"

Narcissa clenched her teeth and growled slightly from the back of her throat at the audacity of him. She stood up and cut her hand with her wand letting it drip onto the wooden floor. Ron turned his attention to Harry.

"Come on mate, let's get down to Teddy's party"

Harry shook his head at him.

"Get out Ron"

\- "What? Why? If anything the Malfoy bint should leave! She attacked me! She hurled me against the bloody wall for Merlin's sake!"

"Get out of my house Ron"

\- "Come on…I'm your best mate!"

"GET OUT OF MY DAMN HOUSE RON!"

Harry surprised the few people still in the library. His anger sent out a wave of magical energy but as usual, Ron wasn't fazed.

\- "Nah mate, not until you see what I see"

Narcissa quietly healed the incision she had made in her skin before walking up to the young Weasley boy. He stepped back slightly as her formidable presence got closer

"Mr. Weasley, Andromeda can't do this anymore, and I doubt Mr. Potter knows how but when the blood of the rightful owner or a recognised relative is in the house they can ask it to do special things for them. I will give you one last opportunity to make yourself scarce"

\- "Sod of ya crazy bint!"

Her smile flashed dangerously and before Ron had a chance to look scared she whispered to the floor.

 _"Ronald Weasley expellere"_

She crouched delicately and touched the tip of her wand to the dark red drops of blood. Ron was sucked through the floor with a faint pop similar to apparition.

 _"Bye Mr. Weasley"_

A strong arm, and gentle voice steered Hermione out the door to promises of cake and hot tea. The scents of cinnamon and vanilla greeted her nostrils when she turned to thank the not-so-icy Ice Queen only to find it was she who guided the young Gryffindor down to the party.

* * *

Andromeda positively skipped behind her sister all the way to the kitchen once they left Hermione to her friends. Narcissa looked at her sibling with annoyance creasing her brow as she dropped some dishes into the sink to wash themselves. Turning to leave Narcissa bumped into a curious little blonde girl with sharp features and light blue eyes. She can't have been more than 3 years old. Crouching down to her level she helps the tiny witch off the floor with the gentleness of a mother and brushes the cake and dirt from her frilly yellow dress. Assuming her most cheerful, and calming tone of voice she apologized profusely and asked the little cutie her name.

 _"Mon -mon nom e - es -est Victoire We-W-Weas-sly"_

Did she say Weasley? Narcissa was slightly astounded. She certainly didn't expect little Victoire to respond in French.

 _"Bien ma petite, qui est un nom beau. Mon nom est Narcissa_ "

Narcissa extended her hand, took the small chubby fingers and brushed her lips against them.

 _"Enchante mademoiselle"_

Not one to forget her manners little Victoire dipped a small curtsey. Her tiny little lips were quivering, and the unmistakable sounds of quiet whimpering escaped her lips. The little one was on the verge of crying. With the precision only a mother would know Narcissa picked up Victoire and hushed her while rocking on the spot. One hand held an upset little girl on her hip, the other wove some complicated patterns in the air causing the space around them to replicate the galaxy. Both blondes rested their heads against each other' gazing at the stars in wonderment. Narcissa pointed out the different constellations. Even though the captivated little girl didn't really understand she continued citing myths and legends from too long ago just to keep her occupied. She stopped when Victoire pointed at a particular star on _Orion's Belt._ She had developed some courage and n a, surprisingly, _very_ English accent she startled Narcissa.

"I want that one please Cissa"

Narcissa had to fight back tears. She nodded solemnly.

"I want that one too, she was beautiful once you know, that stars' name is Bellatrix"

Victoire frowned slightly as she repeated the strange sound.

\- "Bellychiss"

Narcissa laughed with true happiness.

"Say it slowly _ma belle_ Bell-lah-tr-icks"

\- "Bell-lah-chicks"

Narcissa tapped a finger on her little button nose.

"I suppose that will suffice young one, shall we go and find your mum hmm?"

A _definitely French_ accent called from the doorway.

 _"_ _Pas besoin Madame, sa mère est là. Vous ne manquez pas un rythme avec les enfants vous font – ''_ ("No need Madame, her mother is here. You don't miss a beat when dealing with children do you –")

Fleur Weasley waved her hands through the makeshift galaxy curiously. Wondering how it seemed so real, yet felt like nothing.

 _\- "_ _et cette magie est incroyable''_ ("- this magic is amazing")

Narcissa whirled round to face the tall and stunningly beautiful part-Veela. Her bright blue eyes met with cobalt. Her squared shoulders were grasped lightly and her cheeks were each met by the swift kisses of the French beauty.

"Allo Madame Malfoy, my name eez Fleur Weezley – your French eez excellent by ze way and zank you for looking after ma leetle _bebe_ zis place eez like 'Ogwarts non – so big"

Narcissa's eyebrows disappeared into her fringe with surprise at how long the young mother must've been standing there. She smiled gracefully.

"It has been my pleasure Mrs. Weasley, she is quite charming and please, call me Narcissa"

She tried to hand the young Weasley back to her mother but the little princess shook her head profusely and clung to Narcissa's robes. Fleur just laughed and twirled toward the door.

"Now I know she eez safe, she eez your problem now Narceesa"

Her tinkling laughter carried through to the excited kids in the ball room, Narcissa and her new charge followed.

The party finished with an elaborate fireworks display from Weasley's Wizards Wheezes and the tired children were taken home by their equally tired parents. Before leaving, little Victoire hugged Narcissa's legs and waved goodbye as she entered the fireplace with her mother. Fleur waved with just as much enthusiam and promised to owl Narcissa soon for lunch.

* * *

Andromeda had taken an exhausted Teddy to his room to sleep off the excitement before taking him home. When Harry and Ginny had moved into the house they spent the first two months bringing the house up to a more comfortable living standard. Being his Godson, Harry made sure there was a room set aside just for Teddy, and his Grandmother often slept in the adjoining room. The two rooms Harry had put aside for her and Teddy linked with one other. These rooms used to be where the famous Black Sisters would sleep when they came to Grimmauld Place for holidays. The room Narcissa had come to claim as hers during her childhood days was almost the same now as it was then. The room _felt_ different some how. It was welcoming and warm – like the warmth of the sun on a fresh spring morning. It even smelled homely. Like freshly baked scones and vanilla.

"Narcissa?"

Andromeda had finished tucking Teddy in and came to sit on the couch next to her little sister.

"Cissy? Are you ok?"

Narcissa took a moment to consider her answer, when she looked into Andromeda's light brown eyes she felt so many emotions at once. The most paramount was content.

"Andy…for the first time in decades I feel like I will be ok"

Crying silently she welcomed the loving embrace from her curly haired sister. It was their first true hug since they had reconciled after the war. The few minutes they spent clinging to each other said all the apologies, happy birthdays, and made up for so much of what they had lost.

Running her fingers through straight blonde locks Andromeda contemplated the events of the day.

"Cissy, you and I both know the emotions required to perform the magic you did today"

Narcissa stilled Andromedas comforting hand in her hair. Of course Andromeda wouldn't forget about the magic. Andy and Bellatrix were the only ones who could do it before today, and they only used the blood magic when there was a direct threat to each other, or their baby sister. It was their deep love and loyalty for each other that ensured the spells would work.  
Their prankster cousin Sirius often found himself out in the gardens from the same spell she used on Mr. Weasley this afternoon. If she thought about it with honesty Narcissa would realise that yes, she cared deeply about Hermione, though it's not clear why since they have only encountered each other in adverse circumstances.

Narcissa didn't feel her cheeks flush but she heard Andromeda giggle like a teen aged school girl.

"Oh Merlin Narcissa! Have you got a crush -?"

"- Don't say it Andromeda!"

"Oh so it's _Andromeda_ now?"

With a broad grin on her face Andromeda summoned a parchment and quill. Writing a short note for her little sister she charmed it to take the form of a daffodil and left it on Narcissa's lap before making her way down to the kitchen.

* * *

Narcissa is left in her childhood bedroom internalising her predicament. What does Andromeda know anyway. Of course she doesn't have a bloody crush on someone her sons' age. Never mind that it's a woman. She snorts loudly to herself just as a very small and still sleepy Teddy wanders into the room giving Narcissa a mild heart attack. With practised ease she picks him up and they wander down to the kitchen for a quick supper and hot chocolate before he goes home.

"Nanna 'Cissa you can carry me all the time?"

Everyone in the kitchen chuckled lightly at the blue-haired birthday boy. Narcissa looked at him with feigned confusion.

"Then whatever shall you use your legs for hmm?"

Before Teddy could answer, his great aunt had grabbed his knee and tickled his legs relentlessly as he thrashed around in her arms crying with laughter. For some reason his sweet innocence captured her heart and Narcissa couldn't contain her emotions. Before she made a blubbering fool of herself she sat little Teddy down on his seat and with a strain in her voice she bid everyone goodnight before rushing out to use the Floo in the Drawing Room still clutching the paper flower from Andy.

* * *

Hermione had spent some time resting in one of the many guest rooms of Grimmauld Place after the fireworks finale. With a heavy head she sat up and swung her legs over the bed. She could feel the purest joy grip her soul as Teddy's laughter resounded through the empty halls. As she followed the noise down to the kitchen she remembered the events of today and hoped Narcissa hadn't left yet so she could say thank-you, and maybe feel her warmth one more time.

* * *

Narcissa unraveled her folded flower as she rounded the corner toward the Drawing Room;

 _Close off your past, and open your heart_

She looked up and found herself falling into warm brown eyes that lit up with a soft smile.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm not sure where this came from, or why, just a little rambling that fell out of my head. I learned basic French a long time ago so I apologise if it's shite, please correct me if I'm wrong...I hope you enjoyed it :) Reviews are nice :)**


End file.
